Creepypasta Wiki:Article Listing/C
C *Cab, The *Cabin, The *Cabin Fever *Cabin in the Woods, The *Cabin in the Woods: The Real Story!, The *Cabinets *Cackling *Cage, The *Call, The *Call Me Tomorrow Okay? *Call of Cthulhu, The *Call Of Duty: Demon Guns *Call Of Duty Creepypasta *Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare - Hidden Mod *Call of Duty: Black Ops-Nuketown *Call of Duty: POW Camp Alpha Mission *Call of Duty: Sally's Revenge *Cama, La (The Bed) *CamCorder, The *Camera *Camouflage *Camping *Camping Trip, The *Can't Explain *Can't Fail *Can't Stop Death *Can'tTurnBack.exe *Candle Cove Anecdote, A *Candle Cove: The Journal of Damien Green *Candle Cove; Searching for the Treasure *Candle Cove Experiences: One Year Closer *Candle Cove Experiences: Tales of the Laughingstock *Candle Cove *Candle Light *Candlejack Article, The *Candy *Candy, The *Canis Latran's Jungle Story *Canker *Cannibal, The *Captcha Predictions *Car, The *Carbonated Blood *Cardboard House, The *Cardinal Sins *Caretaker *Cariluu *Carrier, The *Carrier By Vi0lentSerpent, The *Cartoon Network Scary Bumper *Cascade Volcanic Arc Enigma, The *Case Of Clairvius Narcisse, The *Case Of Martina Gomez, The *Case No. 304 *Cask of Amontillado, The *Castle of Flesh *Casual Noises *CatDog Lost Episode *CatHouse.exe *Catching the Bucay *Caterpillars *Cats *Cats of Ulthar, The *Cave, The *Cave-In *Cave of the Past, The *Cave Story - ToDeath *Caves, The *CB Radio *CD, The *Celebi *Celephaïs *Cell Phone *Cell Phone, The *Cell Phone Game, The *Cell Phones *Cementerio, El *Cemetery, The *Chain *Chain letter: They hurt her *Challenge of Roy, The *Change For A Dollar *Changing Nintendo Card *Channel, The *Channel 71 *Chanter *Chanting *Chao *Chapter 1 - Metemorphosis *Chat *Chatroom 98 *Check the Camera *Chernobyl Experiment, The *Chenobryl, Pripyat. *Chewing *Chiasma *Chicken Bones *Chikorita's Oil *Child's Play *Child's Plaything, A *Child's Nightmare, A *Child's Sweet Savior *Childhood Memories... *Childhood Superstitions *Children *Children Knew, The *Children Upstairs, The *Child Who Loved a Grave, The *Chile Diaries *Chimney Man, The *Chinatown Well, The *China Doll *Chinese Letters *Chocolate Girl *Chocolate Man *Chocolate *Chosen One, The *Chowder Lost Episode - Dead Mung *CHIPS *Christine Chubbuck *Christmas Terror Log *Christmas *Chuckle, The *Church Cellar, The *Cigarettes *Cimmerian *Cingy's Meal *Circle *Circle of Life *Circuit, The *City House, The *City Laborer *Classified Ad, The *Claudia *Clay *Cleansing, The *Cleric of Madness, The *Clever *Cleverbot Is Paranormal *Clinic, The *Cloak and Dagger *Clock, The *Close Encounter - Reptilians On Earth? (True Story) *Closet *Closest Enemy, The *Clover's Beatings *Clown Statue *Club Foot, Big Mansion *Club Penguin P153273466 *CoD: Black Hell Ops *Coffin Attack *Coin, The *Coincidence *Coincidences *Cold, Large Hands *Cold *Cold Room, A *Cold to the Touch *Colors, The *COLORS (Revise) *Come Closer *Come Follow Me *Come Resurrection *Come *Comedygame.exe *Comfy and Cozy Cabin, The *Communication *Comorbidity *Companion Cube *Complex 5 *Computer, The *Computer Curse, The *Computer's Secret *Computers Have It All *Conclusion, The *Condemned 3 *Condemned House *Conglomerate, The *Conker's Worst Fur Day *Conniving Companion Cube *Conscience *Contacted *Contaminated Water *Context, The *Contributions *Controller *Cooking Mama *Cool Air *Cool Kids, The *Coop Magazine *Copies *Copy, The *Corandury, The *Core *Corner, The *Corrupt-mlp-s2ep03-vhs.png *CorruptedFile.exe *Corruption *Couch, The *Coughing, The *Coulrophobia *Couple, The *Courage the Cowardly Dog -Banned Episodes *Courage the Cowardly Dog Lost Episode Creepy Pasta *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Cousin Ragdoll *Covered Bridges *Cows *Cracker, The *Crash Bandicoot Nightmares *Craters, The *Crawling *Crawling House on Black Pond Road, The *Crazy Love *CrazySpore.exe *Creative Writing *Creatures, The *Creature in Your Mind, The *Creature of Brant Rock, The *Creature of the Road, The *Creep *Creepablu *Creepcraft *Creephe *Creeping Man *Creeping Pastor *Creeptales *Creepy Captcha *Creepy Doll *Creepy Friend *Creepy Noises *Creepy Pictures *Creepy Pokemon Hack, The *Creepypasta Is Bad For You *Creepypasta Puzzle 2 *Creepypasta Puzzle *Creepypasta Short Film *Creepy pasta With a Side of Sauce *Creepypasta Wiki Members Pasta *Crossover *Crowded Street *Crows, the Abyss and Dancing Shadows *Crows *Cry Baby Lane *Cry *Cryin' *Crying Boy, The *Crystal.HTML *Crystal Ball, The *Cthulhu Cultus *Cube Theory, The *Cubone's Revenge *Cul-de-sac *Cupboard, The *Cupcakes Alternate Ending *Cupcakes *Curator *Cure, The *Curious Case of Cold Tom, The *Curiosity *Curse, The *Cursed Creepypasta *Cursed Doll *Cursed Nintendo 3DS *Curse of Fong Su, The *Curse of Herobine, The *Curse of Kaupe, The *Curse of Yig, The *Cursed Tone, The *Cursedtini *Cusion, The *Cute Waitress, The *Cybercafe, The *Cyberentity *Cymbal Dragon, The (Alternate Ending 1) *Cymbal Dragon, The Category:Meta